peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil Pan
Basil of Baker Street and Fievel Mousekewitz takes Jasmine, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, Cale and Diana Goldsmith, Hollyanna Witherspoon, Derek Turner, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger, Abu, Iago, Polar, and Pura to NeverMouseland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Ratigan, Admiral Jenner, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Basil: Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Tinker Bell: Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) Extras with Cholena: Tony Toponi and Bridget (An American Tail) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) Extras with Jasmine: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; Her first name Elizabeth) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) John Darling: Cale Goldsmith (Crash Bandicoot Adventures) Michael Darling: Diana Goldsmith (Crash Bandicoot Adventures) Extras with Cale and Diana: Hollyanna Witherspoon and Derek Turner (Crash Bandicoot Adventures) Babysitters: Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) Nana Darling: Polar, Pura (Crash Bandicoot), Abu, and Iago (Aladdin (1992)) George Darling: Jack Goldsmith (Crash Bandicoot Adventures) Mary Darling: Sally Goldsmith (Crash Bandicoot Adventures) Captain Hook: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Ratigan: Jenner (The Secret of NIMH; Unlike Ratigan, he won't be scared of Muta, despite that he got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Bebop and Rocksteady: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Shredder, and Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) (Fidget'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Muta (The Cat Returns) Ratigan and Jenner's pet: Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) Lost Boys: Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo (Earthbound), Rasputin the Mad Frog, Napoleon Bonafrog, Attila the Frog, and Genghis Frog (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Tiger Lily: Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Minnie: Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts 3) Indian Chief: Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As Minnie's grandpa) Indians: Assorted good mice Mermaids: Sam, Clover, Alex (Totally Spies), Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin), Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery), and Misty (Pokemon) (They'll treat Jasmine's group nicely) Pirates: Ratigan’s thugs (The Great Mouse Detective), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King (1994); As an anthro lion and anthro hyenas respectively), Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Pete, Xehanort, Xemnas, Organization XIII, except Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Steelbeak, and the Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) (Steelbeak and Drake can temporally fall in love with Elizabeth and Olivia in their cloaks during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Felicia as punishment for drunkenly calling Ratigan and Jenner Ratfishes (A little twist on Ratigan's certain pet peeved insult)) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Goldsmith Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Basil of Baker Street and Fievel Mousekewitz/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Ratigan, Admiral Jenner, their Pirates, and Muta/NeverMouseland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Punk Frogs and Lost Boys and Girl/Cholena Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Hero Mice Tribe Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Minnie and Mickey Chapter 7: Ratigan and Jenner’s New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Ratigan and Jenner Trick Cholena Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Ratigan, Jenner, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Basil Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Basil Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Basil Pan Version) For gallery: Basil Pan Gallery For sequel: Basil Pan 2: The NeverMouseland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Basil Pan 3: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies